Spoby one-shots!
by Aye it's spoby
Summary: Spoby one-shots! Send in prompts. Thanks:)
1. Chapter 1

I need one-shot ideas. If you have any just let me know! I'll try to get one up soon. 


	2. The Reunion

**The Reunion**

** (Check the bottom for authors note! Thanks! Xoxo)**

Spencer was waiting for Toby. She was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair waiting for his plane to land. Toby had been gone for three weeks and she had missed him so much. With her phone being confiscated by her mother, she had not been able to make any contact with Toby. Toby had written her a letter explaining where he was and why he went there, but Spencer didn't completely believe the reason he gave. So now, she was at the airport waiting for her boyfriend to land and come back to her. "Flight 357. From London, England." She heard the announcer say. Spencer stood up and looked around at the crowd exiting the plane. Finally she saw the familiar face and the amazing blue eyes finally connected with her mocha brown eyes. He looked at her and smiled.

She hadn't even noticed that her feet were moving until she was a few feet away from Toby. When she finally reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs were tightly wrapped around his waist. Toby didn't even give her a chance to say anything before his lips connected to hers. This kiss was urgent and passionate. Before Toby had left, all they were doing was fighting and lying to each other. For three weeks she had wanted just to talk to him, to hug him, to feel her lips on his again.

When it started to get heated, Toby pulled away and placed Spencer back on her feet gently. Spencer's arms were still wrapped around Toby's neck. "God I missed you so much" Spencer said. "I missed you too" Toby replied. "I'm sorry for lying to you" Spencer said not looking in his eyes. "Look at me," Toby waited until she looked up at him to continue peeking. "You don't ever have to apologize to me. I'm sorry for leaving. But how about we go to my loft so we can catch up?" Toby asked. "That sounds perfect" Spencer said with a smile as they walked out the door hand in hand.

They put Toby's luggage in the trunk and headed on their way to the loft. The car ride was filled with small talk about Toby's trip. Toby didn't really want to bring up anything about A or the pills until later. He just wanted to be happy in the moment, until they both had to face reality. After about twenty minutes, they reached Toby's loft. "I kinda missed this little loft" Toby stated as he walked through the door. "Well I missed you being in it" Spencer said as she closed the door behind her and walked over to Toby, who was in the kitchen. "I thought we could watch a movie and catch up." Toby said. "That sounds perfect" Spencer said walking closer to Toby. "You're not aloud to leave me ever again" Spencer laced their fingers together. "I won't. I didn't want to leave you. I missed you so much." Toby said smiling. "I love you so much" Spencer said as she connected her lips to his. Toby pulled away and said,"I love you too." "Are you staying here tonight?" Toby asked. "Can I?" Spencer asked. "Of course you can."

"Ok, I'll go make some popcorn and you go pick out a movie" Toby said. "Alright" Spencer replied as she walked over to the tv. She wasn't really looking toward to telling Toby about what had happened while he was gone. But she would rather him hear it from her than anyone else. She also wanted to know the real reason he went to London; she didn't believe him completely when he said it was to get Melissa.

She picked out _The Great Gatsby_, it was one of her favorites she liked to watch with Toby. Toby walked over to the couch and sat the popcorn dish on the coffee table. "Which movie are we going to watch?" Toby asked. Spencer walked over to the couch and sat down beside Toby. "_The Great Gatsby_" Spencer said. The movie had been playing for a while now and both of them knew they couldn't hide from the subject any longer. Toby turned to Spencer. "Spencer" "Can we not talk about this right now?" Spencer asked facing him now. "Spencer, you and I both know that we can't hide from this subject anymore. You need to tell me everything that happened while I was gone. Please." Toby said looking into her eyes. Spencer knew she had to tell him sooner or later, but she would rather pick later. "Fine." She said. "I'm not really sure where to start" Spencer said. "From the beginning." Toby stated sweetly.

Spencer started when she figured out that Ezra was A. Then she told him about how he just was just writing a book about them. She then told him about how she thought she was the one that hurt Alison. "Spencer, you could never do something like that." Toby said. "Well I thought that I did and I felt like a horrible person." Spencer said tearing up. Toby pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "Spencer Hastings, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. The fact that you think you would do something like that is crazy." Toby said and placed a kiss on her head. "Ali's alive." Spencer said. Toby froze and she felt him tense up. "How do you know this?" Toby asked. "I've seen her. She's coming home. Ali had been hiding from the person that tried to kill her. So we went to New York to talk to her and A chased us up to the roof and they had a gun. Ezra came to rescue us and A shot him. Then A jumped off the roof before we could find out who it was." Spencer said quietly. "Oh my god Spencer, did they hurt you?" Toby asked worriedly.

"No not physically. But I'm a little bit off what you call and emotional reck." Spencer said. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to protect you...god, I could have lost you." Toby said sadly. He felt guilty for leaving her. All he ever wanted to do was keep her safe. "Toby?" Spence whispered. "Yes?" "Why is the real reason you went to London?" Spencer asked. He knew she was going to ask this question eventually. But his answer would only upset her more. "A sent me there to get Melissa to come back home. I don't know why though. A said they if I did that they would give me the answers about my mom." Toby said. Spencer shot out of his arms and stood up. Toby stood up too. "I thought you promised to leave A out of this." Spencer said not looking into his eyes. She sounded pissed and hurt. He didn't mean to lie to her about it. But A would not let him tell her. "I'm sorry. I just needed answers."

"How are you going to feel if A does something to Melissa." Spencer snapped. OUCH. Toby hadn't really thought about that. "Spencer I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Spencer was looking him right in the eyes. "Toby, you lied to me." Spencer said as a tear silently fell down her cheek. Toby walked closer to her and wiped the tear off of her cheek and grabbed her hand. "Spence, I'm sorry. I promise I will never leave you again. I love you." Toby leaned closer and connected their lips. Spencer was hesitant at first, but then immediately kissed back. Spencer pulled away and said,"I love you too."

"Let's go to bed. I'm tired." Toby said yawning. Spencer grabbed his hand and walked to Toby's bedroom and closed the door. Spencer walked over to Toby's closet and grabbed a shirt. She pulled off her jeans and blouse and put on his shirt. She turned around and found Toby already in bed. Spencer got in the bed and covered her and Toby with the comforter. "Goodnight. I love you." Spencer said. Toby pulled Spencer closer to his chest and said, "I love you too spence." And gave her a kiss on the head.

* * *

**Okay, so that was the first one-shot! It's definitely not what is going to happen but that's okay! I hope you liked it! I'm sorry I haven't updated but it will be more frequent now that school has ended. Anyways, please,please, please give me ideas. If you did give me ideas, i do appreciate them and I'm also working on writing them! So please feel free to review and tell me what you think. (Good and bad) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	3. Pain in the Ass

**Okay, so here is the second one shot! Sorry for not updating recently, I had end of the school year stuff. But I really did appreciate your reviews and ideas! Y'all are awesome. I will try to get another one shot done by the end of this week because I'm going to camp for a month so I won't be able to update. Sorry:( but if this gets a lot of reviews other maybe I can give y'all two more:) just please tell me what you think and give me ideas! **

* * *

** Pain in the Ass**

Spencer was upset and probably really pissed at him for the way he had yelled at her last night. The only reason he knew that was because she left in tears. It wasn't even that he was upset at her, and come to think of it, it wasn't even her that he was upset with. Toby had tried to call her at least thirty times after he heard the door slam. That's how he knew she was pissed.

He had tried to call Emily last night, but she was pissed at Spencer too and wouldn't give him an answer as to why. It was Saturday and Spencer was supposed to come over this morning so they could hang out. But Toby really doubted that she would show up. The only way to reach Spencer was to show up at her house, if she didn't slam the door in his face.

When he reached the Hastings manner, he saw that Spencer's car was there. That's a good sign, he thought. At least she hadn't done something stupid like running away. He reached the front door and used his key she had given him to open it. She was sitting in the living room on the couch watching some stupid tv show. Spencer never watched pointless tv unless she was mad or sad. She was in sweats and didn't wear any makeup. But to Toby, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Spencer just glared at him as he walked in and closed the door. "Hey spence" Toby said softly. The guilt dripping from his voice. "Please just go away" Spencer said coldly. She got up from her spot on the couch and walked up the stairs and into her room. Toby followed her quickly but by the time he got to her room, she had locked the door.

"Spencer please unlock the door" Toby begged for the tenth time today. "I'm not going to talk to you because as much as I wanted to help, you don't want it. I need to _Let it go!_" Spencer mocked. "Damn it Spencer! I've told how sorry I am now please just let me in!" Toby pleaded. Spencer was a very stubborn girl. Sometimes it was a good thing and other times, like now, it was a pain in the ass.

"Spencer, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to upset you. I love you so much. Even when your a pain in the ass. But guess what? Your MY pain in the ass. Now please! Open the door so I can kiss you until your happy." Toby said.

He waited at the door. _Silence_. Then there was a click on the door handle and it opened to a brown eyed beauty. "Spencer I-" Toby tried. "Just shut up and kiss me!" Spencer said. So there they were, kissing in the doorway. "I-love-you-so-damn-much" Spencer said between kisses. "I love you too" Toby said as he connected their lips again. He brought Spencer's legs up and she wrapped them around his waist. Toby pushed her against the wall. They pulled apart both out of breath. "Bed?" Toby asked grinning. "Bed, now!" Spencer agreed as she crashed her lips on his once again.

* * *

**I hope y'all enjoyed that! Please let me know what you think! (Good or bad!) I really appreciate your reviews a lot! Also, give me ideas. Those will help me update more frequently. If I get a bunch of reviews on this, I will give y'all another one on wed.! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**


	4. Even On The Sick Days

**Alright, I'm so sorry for not updating these one-shots in literally forever. There is no excuse. But I am seriously sorry! I would like to start writing a longer story. But I need some help. If you have any ideas for longer storys or you would like to co-write it with me (that would be absolutely amazing) please let me know! I also need more prompts for these one-shots! Anything is helpful! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Even on Sick Days**

The minute Spencer woke up, she knew it wasn't going to be a good day. She felt like crap. Last night her and Aria got stuck in that ice cream freezer and almost died. But of course, she had called Toby to ask him to come over to tell him what happened,but he had hung up on her in the end. Would he have done that if he knew she almost died? All she knew was that she was achy all over and she wasn't going to school today. Leaning over, she found her phone on her beside table. It now had a crack in it from when she threw it across the room last night. God how Toby pissed her off. She sent a quick text to all the girls telling the she wasn't going to be there today. About thirty seconds later Emily called.  
"Hello?" Spencer croaked. "Hey Spence, how are you?" Emily asked concerned. "I'm okay, but I'm really sick. I think I have a fever and I'm achy and a sore throat. But you know, other than that, I'm perfect." she said sarcastically. "Is Toby going to come over an take care of you like last time?" Emily asked. "No, I tried to tell him what happened last night but he took off and hung up on me." "What an asshole." Emily said. "Yea so I'll just stay home today and take care of myself." Spencer said nonchalently. "Ok, well if you need anything please call ok? I'll come by after school." "Okay, thanks Em." And with that she hung up and layed back down.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Toby didn't know what happened last night. But he couldn't get the sound of Spencers distrought voice out of his head. He knew he had done wrong by her. No one had to tell him. He had been a real ass lately and both he and Spencer knew it. All he wanted to do was protect her. But everytime he did it, they always drifted apart. He loved her so much it hurt.

The ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts. It was Emily. "Hello?" "Toby, what is wrong with you?" Emily asked oviously sounding pretty pissed off. "What are you talking about?" "I'm talking about the fact that you girlfriend is really sick right now and she almost died last night. But you wouldn't know that beause you hung up on her last night." Emily explained. "Spencer almost died?!" Toby said while putting on his shoes. "Yes Toby she did. -A locked her and Aria i n an ice cream freezer with the gas and i couldn't get them out." "Oh my god, I'm going over to her house right now." Toby said as he sped off down the road already in the truck. He hung up after saying goodbye to Emily.

Now he felt worse than he already did. He had left her when she had needed him most. Why does he always do this to her? He had almost lost her last night and he didn't even know. When he finially arrived at Spencers house he noticed that no othe cars were there. It wasn't really a suprise to him though. Her parents were rarely there for her. But lately he wasn't any better than her family. Opening the front door and going up the stairs he stopped right before he got to her room. She sounded like she was asleep and he didn't really want to dirturb her but he needed to check on her to make sure she was okay. Emotionally not physically.

He entered he room without another thought and found her laying in her bed with at least eight blankets piled ontop of her. She looked as though she were sweating and might be havinga nighmare. "Spence" Toby said softly. "No, please help me" Spencer groaned inher sleep. He hated to see her suffer like this even in her sleep. "Spencer" Tobt said while shaking her. "Toby?" Spencer sleepily grumbled while looking up at him. "It's me Spence. Will you please sit up for me?" Toby asked sweetly. "No, I hurt too bad." Spencer said very childlike. Toby helped her sit up and put pillows behind her back to support her.

"Toby what are you doing here? I don't want to play any more of your games." Yep, she was definitly awake. Something that always made him smile was that even when she was sick, she was still sassy. "I came to check on you." Toby said, "I heard about what happened last night." "Yea I almost died and you werent there for me, suprise suprise. You know, you havebeen a real ass." Spencer said with her raspy voice. "I know Spence, and I'm so sorry. When I think about losing you..." He trailed off. "I can't lose you, I love you so much. I'm sorry that I left you when you needed me. I am an ass." Toby said holding her hand. She wanted to jerk away but she couldn't. Thats just how they were. She couldn't stay away from him even if she tried. "I love you too." He could tell she was losing her voice. Although he knew he didn't deserve her acceptance, they would have to talk about this later. When she was feeling better.

"How do you feel?" "I'm achy and I have a sore throat." Spencer rasped out. "I'll go get you some soup and then you should soak in the tub to help with the achy-ness." Toby said while getting up. "Okay, thank you. I'm just going to lay here." Spencer said sleepily. He gave her a peck on the cheek and walked down stairs to make some soup. When the soup was ready he took it upstairs and gave it to Spencer.

"Spencer, you're not going to get better if you don't eat." "I don't want it right now." Spencer was being a real pain right now. But he wasn't taking it personal because she was alwas like this or worse when she was sick. "Please just eat half" Toby begged for the tenth time. "Fine, but only because i want to shower with you." Spencer said with a smirk. "What makes you think that I want to shower with you?" "Because you always do and you know that I won't take one while I'm sick if you're not there." "Well you haven't eaten your soup so I don't think so missy" Toby said. "Okay okay, you win. I'll eat it!" Spencer ate over half of the soup. "Okay lets get you in the shower." Toby said while picking her up bridal style and taking her across the hall to her bathroom. He started the water and got it the temperature the way Spencer liked it. Then he helped her take off her clothes and get in the shower. Then he took off his and got in the shower as well. Despite the close proximity between them, no part of this was sexual. He loved and respected her way more than that. He helped he wash her body and hair and held her tight when she started shaking from cold chills. "Toby, please don't ever leave me." Spencer said weakly. " Spence, where is this coming from? You know I would never do that." Toby said making her look at him in the eyes. "Toby you have before, maybe not for a super long time but you have. And everytime you do, my brain goes insane thinking that that could have been the last time I see you again." Spencer was crying ny now but he couldn't tell her tears from the shower. "Spencer you don't even know how sorry I am for everything I put you through. I;m working on it and I'm trying my best to be the kind of guy you deserve." "Toby don't you dare act like you don't deserve me because you do. I know you're working on it and thats okay. I'll be patient. I have thngs to work on too." Spencer said. "Thank you. I love you" Toby said as he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. "I love you too."

After they got out of the shower,Toby gave her some Advil and let her get some sleep. After she insisted that the lay beside her of course. But he did because there isn't a thing he wouldn't do for her. He knew they would get better eventually. And as long as they loved eah the way they do, they were going to be okay.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright, I really hope y'all liked this. If you don't thats okay too. Please review and tell me what you think! And also ideas for one-shots and the long story I want to do! Thanks for taking the time to read it! All mistakes are mine and of course: I Don't Own PLL:(**


End file.
